This is not my Butler!
by xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx
Summary: Ciel wakes up one day, only to find out that his daily butler, Sebastian, is "replaced" with another demon named Beyond Birthday. But there's something off. This can't be good. Please R&R! Yaoi. !ON HOLD!
1. C H A P T E R  I

**"This is not my Butler!" or you can call this "****Beyond is one hell of a butler." :)**

**(This is following the manga and the anime. But mostly the anime since I don't have all the volumes. )**

.

.

.

A short distance from London, just beyond the fog-cloaked forest, there stands a well-kept manor house. It's resident is the head of the Phantomhive family, a distinguished aristocrat. His Day... begins with a cup of early morning tea.

"Young Master..." a rather raspy voice whispered, "it is time to wake up."

The young boy laying on the bed could suddenly hear the sound of tea pouring on a porcelain tea cup just across from himself. Ciel yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"For today's breakfast, I have prepared poached salmon and mint salad." he said.

Ciel finally opened his eyes, only to stare at blood-red ones. This was not Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes were a darker shade of red. Who is this man?

"H-Hey!" Ciel shouted, "you are not my butler!" he scolded, "where is Sebastian?"

The man blinked, "Pardon?" he said, "Young master," he began, "I AM your butler." he said with no hint of surprise in his voice.

"Don't lie!" Ciel shouted, "you are not my butler. I am not an idiot." he shouted. This was just irritating him. Where is Sebastian?

"Bocchan!" the man raised his voice. "I am your butler" he repeated, he looked down at his gloved left hand and slowly reached for the index finger and silently slid the glove off, revealing the contract's mark.

Ciel's left eye twitched. This is absurd!

"Young master," he said, "It is I, Beyond."

Ciel sighed. "I do not believe you." he snarled.

The man known as Beyond stood up, "Bocc-"

"Stop calling me that when you are not my butler!" Ciel shouted, once again, "Where is Sebastian?"

Beyond sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well. I will not call you 'Young Master'." he began, "Then I guess I will have to call you Ciel." he said.

"I don't care. Just tell me whe-" Ciel stopped at mid sentence. "Wait..." He remembered the contract. (No, duh! xDD).

"Sebastian.." Ciel started, "come."

...

Nothing.

Beyond just stood there, tapping his shoes heel on the wooden floor.

"Young Ma- Ciel." Beyond said, "I am your butler. Meaning, I am the demon whom is helping you complete your revenge." Beyond said in an irritated manner.

Ciel gasped. Is this really happening? How? Why? Since when? Why can't he remember?

"U-Umm... Very well." Ciel whispered. "Since you have proved enough, for now, I suggest you continue what you have began... "

Beyond nodded, "As you wish."

Beyond walked towards the young earl and began undressing him off his sleeping garment and onto his day clothes.

Ciel blushed. This was awkward, for him. Feeling other hands touching him... It was... somewhat... weird... But Ciel couldn't help but think that it felt somewhat... nice.

Ciel shook that thought away and reached out for his warm tea and taking a sip.

"This Aroma, Ceylon tea, hm?" Ciel said.

"Yes, sir." Beyond whispered, "from Royal Doulton."

Ciel nodded slightly and looked down at Beyond whom was now working on his sock( or stockings) and shoes.

"Beyond, what is the schedule for today?" Ciel asked, placing the tea cup aside on the bed-stand and grabbing the eye patch.

Beyond stood up silently and helped Ciel tie the eye patch perfectly in place. Once satisfied, he went over and worked on Ciel's dark blue bow.

"Professor Hugues, an authority of king-craft, will arrive after breakfast, sir." Beyond said patiently, tightening the bow.

"And after lunch-"

* * *

**Whoa! :) Please Review and tell me if I should continue! :)**

**Okay, mostly all the dialogue is form the manga. But do not worry, I will be adding new details and new stuff during the chapters. :)**

**Please Review!**


	2. C H A P T E R  II

**"This is not my Butler!" or you can call this "****Beyond is one hell of a butler." :)**

**(This is following the manga and the anime. But mostly the anime since I don't have all the volumes. )**

**Chapter II**

.

.

.

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive family." Beyond stated, "It goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this."

Beyond smiled and glanced at the young Earl whom was sitting on a chair, his face bored and uninterested.

"...Now then, Young Master. As I have won this battle..." Beyond started, referring to the battle he had against the 'Tiger Technique' dude not too long ago. Beyond continued, "Please review what you did today and prepare for tomorrow's lessons until dinnertime, as promised."

"Y-You are amazing, Beyond!" Finnian, the Phantomhive's Gardner, stated with a glint of excitement in his voice. "That makes fifty wins in a row!"

"That's my- Er, that's mister Beyond to you." Mey-rin, the Phantomhive's maid, said with a blushing face.

Baldroy, the Phantomhive's chef, chuckled, "Ain't our butler flippin' awesome?"

Ciel sighed and rubbed his temple, "And after I went to the trouble of going to mysterious lands to bring back an expert in Chinese martial arts..." he said, "I thought for sure today will be the day I would see you down on your knees..."

Beyond smiled, once again, "That is most unfortunate, sir."

Ciel nodded, "I see. Very well, then."

Beyond blinked and glanced at the three people behind him, "What are you three doing here?" he snarled.

Beyond pinched the bridge of his nose and walked up to the three.

"Finny," Beyond started, "Have you finished weeding the inner court-yard?" he asked.

Finny stared at him and silently let his head fall in a depressed manner, "No..."

Beyond sighed and looked at the other two whom also shook they heads.

"If you all have the time to dally and socialize here, GO DO SOME WORK!" Beyond shouted.

"Speaking of work... Sebastian." Tanaka, the house steward(?), said.

Ciel stood up from his chair. Beyond was just like Sebastian. How?

"Sebas- Umm... Beyond, I have gotten a call from Chlaus in Italy." Ciel stated, "I need to talk to you about it. Come." Ciel demanded.

Beyond nodded and followed after. "Yes, sir."

**- Time Skip "Chlaus is gone, whatever." It's the end of the day. (Because I don't want to actually copy everything from the manga down. ) -**

Ciel sighed for the millionth time that day and sat at the edge of his bed.

This was just crazy. Beyond was just like Sebastian. And more obedient, much more obedient. Of course, Sebastain was, too. But there was something more in Beyond, and Ciel couldn't put his finger on it. Why is Beyond here? Finnian, Mey-rin, Baldroy, and even Tanaka act as if nothing changed. It is as if, Beyond was always there instead of Sebastian. But why can't he remember? Is he going insane? What going on?

Ciel was soon interrupted from his thoughts due to a silent knock coming from just outside his wooden door. Ciel sighed, yet once again. Speaking of Beyond...

"You may enter..." Ciel said.

As if on cue, the door slowly creaked open and Beyond emerged from behind it, his blood-red eyes gleaming. Ciel shivered. It was intoxicating.

Beyond raised an eyebrow as he approached the young Earl.

"Is something wrong, Bocchan?" Beyond asked, kneeling down in front of him and starting to take off the young one's boots(whatever they are called).

"Oh, nothing." Ciel scoffed, raising his leg slightly to make the job easier for the man.

"The day had gone well." Beyond said, intending to build a small conversation. Ciel simply nodded.

"I guess so." he whispered, yawning.

"Oh, they have your walking stick ready." Beyond stated, peeling off the stocking from the young Earl's leg slightly and carefully.

"...Great." Ciel said, clearly uninterested at the moment.

Beyond took note on Ciel not clearly pleased and simply shrugged it off, he stood up and began to take off Ciel's coat.

Ciel stared at Beyond with soft eyed. He was quite... handsome.

Wait... what?

Ciel blushed at the thought and looked away. No. He can't think of his "butler" that way. It's... wrong. Is it?

Beyond stared at Ciel with confused red eyed. "Young Master..." he began, his voice soft and soothing, "are you... uncomfortable with me undressing you?" he asked, taking a step back and giving the young one space.

Ciel shot his head up. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course not." he scolded, "continue, yes?"

Beyond nodded, "As you say." he whispered and continued the process and changing the young Earl into his night clothes.

"Very well, I assume I have finished." Beyond said, "Please rest, sir."

Beyond bowed and made his way to the door, grabbing the candelabra on his way.

"Beyond." Ciel blurted out.

Beyond stopped dead on his tracks and turned to face the young Earl. "Yes?"

"U-Umm..." Ciel shook his head, "Nothing."

"Very well, please sleep." he said before bowing once more and walking out, shutting the door silently behind him on his way out.

Ciel sighed, probably not today.

* * *

**Not today what, Ciel? ;D Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave me a review! I love reviews, they make me all tingly inside! x3**


	3. C H A P T E R III

**"This is not my Butler!" or you can call this "****Beyond is one hell of a butler." :)**

**(This is following the manga and the anime. But mostly the anime since I don't have all the volumes. )**

**Chapter III**

.

.

.

The beginning of the day have gone pretty well... So it seemed.

They have gone to retrieve Ciel's walking stick in early morning, ignoring the fact that the employee was pretty much implying that Ciel Phantomhive was, in fact, short. Which, Ciel reacted to immediately.

So there they were, riding back to the mansion inside the carriage in silence.

The silence was uncomfortable, due to the fact that Ciel was alone in front of the man that just appeared not just 24 hours ago... So it's pretty creepy.

"Young Master," Beyond said, breaking the silence, "we have arrived." he stated. That was when Ciel had taken note that he was already holding the door open for him. Oh, he's been spacing out again. What a shame.

Ciel nodded and stepped out, accidentally slipping on the edge and falling onto Beyond's chest.

Beyond grunted as he catched the young Earl.

"Are you okay, Sir?" he asked.

Ciel blushed slightly and immediatley broke away from his "butler"'s embrace.

Ciel sighed and continued walking towards the large doors with Beyond walking just beside him.

Once the doors opened, Ciel couldn't help but gasp.

The entire room was decorated in pink décor. Pink ribbons here. White bunnies here and there, flowers scattered there, etc...

"Beyond~!"

Both Ciel and Beyond turned to face three servants running towards them.

Beyond sighed, "What happened?" he asked.

"Ask that crazy girl!" Bard said, tugging at the pink bunny apron he was wearing in frustration.

Ciel glanced to his side, "what crazy girl?" he asked.

"Kyaaah! It's so Kawaii!" a cheery voice shouted out from the top of the stairs.

Beyond glanced up, staring up at Lady Elizabeth, whom was currently fixing a blonde wig that sat on top of Tanaka's head.

Elizabeth smiled cheerfully and looked down, spying Ciel and cheering before she ran down the stairs and glomped him. No, literally. GLOMPED HIM.

"Cieeeel! I missed you! :D" She said, hugging the young Earl tightly.

Ciel took a step back, trying to keep from falling backwards.

"E-Elizabe-"

"No! I always told you to call me Lizzie!" She scolded, hugging him tighter. "You are so CUUUTEEE!"

Now it was Beyond's turn to interrupt.

"Ahem. Miss Elizabeth..." he started, bowing. "It has been quite a long time since your last visit."

Elizabeth giggled, "Wait! I have a present just for you, too!" she stated, taking out a random pink hat(Don't know how you call them) out of nowhere and jumping on top of Beyond and forcefully placing the pink hat-thing on his head. "Ta-da~!"

Beyond tilted his head to the side and pinched the bridge of his nose, but still managed a smile appear in his face.

'He seems rather... irritated...' Ciel took note. Sebastian never looked nor seemed irritated whenever they had guests. There was something off...

"Kyaa, so cute!" Elizabeth squealed, "Since you are always wearing black, I thought some color would be of some help to you!"

"I am exceedingly... grateful... for your kindness towards someone such as myself." he said, placing his right hand on his chest.

"Anyways..." Ciel interrupted, "Lizzy... What is your main purpose here? Where is your mother?" he asked.

"I just wanted to come and visit!" she said, "I came without telling her!"

"What?"

Beyond bit on his bottom lip and gabbed Bard by his arm and dragged him towards the large kitchen.

"Bard." He sneered, "How long has she been here?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I-I Umm... About.. Umm... A-and hour or so...?" The cook stammered, "Mind if I ask why?"

Beyond's grip on Bard's arm tightened, forcing the cook to wince and groan in pain.

"Don't ask too much questions." he growled. "I have an important task for you. And I expect you to do it correctly. Do you understand?"

Bard nodded, he began shivering once Beyond whispered the mission into his ear.

Bard's eyes widened and his cigarette slipped from his lips once the last word escaped Beyond's mouth in a low sneer.

Beyond pulled away and let go of his arm, eying the other male as he shook violently.

"If you tell anyone anything on what I had just said, there will be many consequences. You will not like that." He warned, turning and walking out the door and back towards the two young ones.

* * *

**Wow. What did Beyond say to make Bard uncomfortable? Please Review! Take a guess, if you wish to. :) No wrong answers... maybe. ;D**


End file.
